


Sorcerers and Symbiotes

by Donotquestionme



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: College AU, Dungeons and Dragons AU, Human AU, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotquestionme/pseuds/Donotquestionme
Summary: Eddie's roomate's D&D group has become tense after their breakup with one of the players. Eddie volunteers to join to help be a buffer between them.





	Sorcerers and Symbiotes

“You seem tense, Symby,” Eddie noted.

 

“Oh?” the aforementioned noted, clearly trying to sound as if the notion had not occurred to them. 

 

Symby’s name, of course, was not really “Symby”, but Eddie had taken to calling them that and so far they hadn’t complained. Their given name was “Simmon Bindungen Oates” and Eddie had a feeling they weren’t particularly distraught at forgoing the use of it. 

 

The seemed an unlikely pair, walking back to their dorm together. Eddie stood a good two heads taller than Symby and easily twice as wide. But, then again, so were most telephone poles. 

 

“Don’t ‘oh’ me. I know you well enough to know when you’re nervous about something so spill it,” Eddie continued.

 

“Ah…” Symby averted their gaze. “It’s just…the campaign I’m running has gotten a little...awkward I guess…”

 

“Your D&D group? How so?”

 

“Well….Peter is in it.”

 

“Your ex?”

 

Symby flushed and sputtered.

 

“Peter isn’t my ex! We...we never technically went out…” they stammered.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t care what  _ he  _ calls it. You guys were in a relationship and everybody knew it,” he said. 

 

Eddie didn’t care for Peter Parker. Never particularly had. Especially since Peter had humiliated him by debunking the big story Eddie had written for the University newspaper and gotten him kicked off the team, not to mention made him the laughing stock of campus. 

 

“Everybody but him, I guess…” Symby muttered, dejectedly. 

 

“You know what? I don’t care if he ‘didn’t know’ how you felt,” Eddie said, folding his arms. “He should have! And even if he really didn’t he shouldn’t have freaked out so bad when he found out that you had to change dorms in the middle of the semester! He treated you like you weren’t even a person! Just a problem for him to deal with and that’s not right!”

 

“It….it wasn’t really his fault…” Symby said, quietly. “Besides, I like you better anyway!”

 

Eddie felt his whole face go red and he nearly stumbled over his own feet.

 

“As a roommate!” Symby quickly added, thankfully not seeming to notice Eddie’s reaction. “You’re a way better...roommate.” they coughed, nervously. “He always went on about a lack of ‘personal space’. Like...like anyone has any of that in a college dorm room right? And yet he would just... _ leave his clothes _ on like...the back of his chair! Always! I don’t think he ever actually used his drawers! Just the chair!” 

 

Symby waved their arms for emphasis, then seemed to deflate.

 

“He hasn’t said anything about it at the sessions but it’s just...weird. Most of the group are people he knows. Just feel kind of...out of place…”

 

“Out of place?” Eddie scoffed. “You’re the DM! Just...I dunno, have a dragon toast him and kick him out or something.”

 

“Couldn’t do that. He worked so hard on that character.”

 

“Which one does he play?”

 

“The monk.”

 

“Ooooh,” Eddie said, knowingly,  drawing out the ‘o’ sound. “Things make sense now.”

 

“What ‘makes sense’?” Symby huffed.

 

“The monk you set up those special plotlines for? The one you allowed to use ‘spider-climb” as a passive ability and gave those special enchanted gloves that can cast web?” 

 

Symby averted their eyes again, the light bouncing off of their cat eye glasses hiding their eyes and making it look like they had two milky white crescents in place of them.

 

“Don’t...don’t think it was  _ that  _ obvious…”

 

Eddie chuckled. 

 

“It’s not. I’m sorry. I’m just kidding around,” he assured. “Still, you would have figured he’d have keyed in on the fact that you liked him. I’m sorry it’s made things tense, though.”

 

Symby sighed. 

 

“Yeah, I’m kind of considering just dropping the whole thing.”

 

“What?! No way!” Eddie exclaimed. “After you worked so hard setting up the campaign? And now you’re gonna give it up because Parker was an ignorant jerk? Not a chance! Tell you what, I’ll join the group. That way you feel a little less outnumbered.”

 

Symby blinked. 

 

“You...you would do that?” they asked. “Do you even know how to play D&D?”

 

“Don’t let my adonis-like form deceive you, Sym.” Eddie flexed his arms for emphasis. Symby chuckled. “Beneath this layer of pure american beef is a bonafide nerd. I’m a  _ journalism major  _ for crying out loud. I mean, I haven’t played since 3.5 but I’ll manage to roll up a character by friday. From there I’m sure I could get the hang of it.” 

 

“Oh thank you, Eddie!” Symby cried, beaming. “What kind of character do you think you’ll make?”

 

“Hmm...remember that parasitic alien subplot you did a while back?”

 

“Uh...with...Peter’s character? Yeah. Why?”

 

Eddie grinned widely.

 

“I’ve got an idea about that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope to finish this one. It should be only a short or 3 chapters. Not really a full "story". Just a storyization of an little funny idea.  
> I honestly have more ideas for the second chapter than I did for this one. I just needed to set the scene. Mostly dialogue.
> 
> Thank you to beautiful-like-sin for helping me come up with Symby's full name.


End file.
